mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Marketplace
The Marketplace is a new feature of Mafia Wars which replaced the Godfather. This feature was added on February 25, 2010. From the official blog: "GRAND OPENING - Marketplace is now open for business! A fresh buying experience. International payments, hourly sale items, surprise daily specials, and much more." You can buy various limited edition loot items, crates, boosts, and stats boosting items. Note: A player needs to be level 15 to access the Marketplace. Rewards Card 215 1 Card Punch 440 2 Card Punches 700 3 Card Punches 1,000 4 Card Punches To get you started, if you've made a purchase within the last 2 weeks, your Marketplace Rewards Card will already include 1 punch! Purchasing RPs just got a bit more rewarding, so get some now! ''-Mafia Wars Blog}} All Items Earn Reward Points Here you can earn Reward Points by completing offers. Remember these can cost real cash. Pawn Shop The Pawn Shop is run by Trader Goh. He offers you to trade your old loot for new items. Depending on which item you want you have to trade , , or items. There is also a Reward Points cost for each item. For a list of items check Trader Goh's Pawn Shop. Loyalty Program The Loyalty Program is an installment where you can earn items by clicking news feed, accepting gifts,... There are 4 Loyalty settings. You start out as , then , then and finally . You earn Loyalty Points to buy items. Items increase in attack, defense and price in each tier. For more check Loyalty Program. Stat Items ''Price will be lower if they're on sale. |NY Cash|10}} |10 Extra Mafia Members|9}} |1 Extra Mafia Member|1}} |+4 Skill Points|14}} |Class Change|15}} Limited Edition Loot Price will be lower if they're on sale. Weapons Armor Vehicles Animals Henchmen Boosts Price will be lower if they're on sale. Boosts are sold by 10 per purchase. Attack +25% attack skill|10}} +65 attack skill|10}} +32 attack skill|8}} +32 attack skill|8}} +45 attack skill|8}} +40 attack skill|8}} +38 attack skill|8}} +44 attack skill|8}} +35 attack skill|8}} +50 attack skill|8}} Defense +25% defense skill|10}} +36 fight defense skill|8}} +32 fight defense skill|8}} +45 fight defense skill|8}} +40 fight defense skill|8}} +30 fight defense skill|8}} +35 fight defense skill|8}} +42 fight defense skill|8}} +46 fight defense skill|8}} |Injunction| +25 fight defense skill|8}} Crates Price will be lower if they're on sale. The current new crates are the Tattoo Crates. Also currently in the marketplace are Retro Gaming Crates & Stuffed Crates. Check the individual Crates page to find out which rewards are inside. Special Loot Price will be lower if they're on sale. Fight Club While fighting and robbing you can earn . With these you can buy items from the Fight Club There are 21 masteries. You can get 4 Achievements while getting to level 21. Check the Fight Club page for more info about the rewards and number of fight wins to gain a level. Daily Chance Every week there is a Mafia Wars Lottery called the Daily Chance. You get a free ticket every 24 hours or you can get them from Mystery Bags or The Daily Take. You can also buy 1 for 2 Reward Points. With every ticket you earn 1 ticket progress (max of 6). Depending on how high your ticket progess is you can claim different prizes. The lottery consists out of 70 numbers where you need to choose 5 (or ask the computer to generate them for you). Depending on how many numbers you got right you receive a different reward. For more info see Daily Chance. Group Sales Bronze = |-| Silver = |-| Gold = |-| Ruby = Category:Marketplace Category:Marketplace:25 RP Category:Marketplace:30 RP Category:Marketplace:35 RP Category:Fight Club Category:Loyalty Program Category:Daily Chance Category:Trader Goh Category:Consumables Category:Weapons Category:Armor Category:Vehicles Category:Animals Category:Crates Category:Group Sale